John Seed
John Seed is one of the secondary antagonists in the 2018 video game Far Cry 5. Background According to Joseph, John was a very happy child before an unknown event supposedly destroyed the Seed family and his parents abused him after that. One night, they threw him onto the kitchen floor and beat him until all he could say was “yes” - affirming his lifelong motto that individuals who deserve punishment for their sins, which was everyone, should accept it without resistance. John is a cult lawyer who is in command of the Holland Region area of Hope County. John is the younger brother of Joseph and Jacob Seed and the older half-brother of Faith Seed. Like his siblings, John is one of the leaders of the Project at Eden's Gate. As the cult believes that the apocalypse is close, John has the role of forcing potential new members to repent their sins, which he does by carving the sins they are guilty of into their flesh. If they have atoned for their sins, John cuts the carved skin out of the person's body, which serves as a sign that they have successfully left their sins behind them. He was in charge of forcing members of the Project at Eden’s Gate to confess and atone to their sins so they could be pure enough to join their ranks. Biography Role in the cult When a group of US marshals arrive at Eden's Gate to arrest Joseph Seed - the cult's leader - they soon find themselves fighting the Seed family and the cult. John was present when the marshals attempted to arrest Joseph along with his siblings but the cultists intervened, saved the Father and left them either stranded in Hope County or imprisoned by the cult. John sends a message throughout Hope County - he explains that everyone is a sinner whose every action is almost another sin but promises salvation with just a simple idea - say “yes” that you are a sinner, seek redemption for it then confess and atone them. In the message he reveals he has the kidnapped Deputy Hudson and that the cult will be coming for all sinners, leading to the Junior Deputy (one of the few marshals who escaped) to go to war with him. After almost every member of the party has been captured by the cultists, one of the deputys is left in John's charge but the rookie - the protagonist - is determined to free them, which puts them in the path of the Seed family. The rookie successfully manages ambush Seed and force John into retreating, causing him to flee by plane, and then fights an aerial battle with Seed, causing him to crash in the mountains of Montana. The rookie then finishes Seed off on the ground, stealing his key to John's Doomsday bunker in the process. The resistance then uses the key to access Seeds bunker, free the prisoners and blow it up afterwards. After John's death, Joseph monologues about how John was not perfect, at some times not even good, but that he was still his brother and that those who are responsible for his death will be punished. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Category:Tragic